


Her Queen

by Racethewind_10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racethewind_10/pseuds/Racethewind_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma shouldn’t want to kiss her this badly; this woman who wears velvet and silk and jewels like armor and whose eyes are as cold as the night sky at Midwinter.</p><p> Based off spoilers for the Season 3 finale, Emma goes back in time and meets Regina when she's still The Evil Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Queen

Inspired by this [gorgeous manip](http://kayryn.tumblr.com/post/84955606497/when-i-first-met-you-again-swan-queen) by tumblr user kayryn. I [tag vomited](http://racethewind10.tumblr.com/post/84978694371/when-i-first-met-you-again-swan-queen) and then just kept going. 

* * *

 

 

Emma shouldn’t want to kiss her this badly; this woman who wears velvet and silk and jewels like armor and whose eyes are as cold as the night sky at Midwinter. Emma shouldn’t want to touch this woman’s skin to see if its still warm like she remembers another woman’s being; a woman with soft eyes and so much sadness resting on her shoulders.

But Emma  _does_  want to kiss this woman with her wine red lips and flashing dark eyes and the rubies she wears that catch the light, winking at her throat like blood.

 _This_  Regina is as hard as the diamonds that glitter in her ears and just as smooth, all her flaws hidden behind a seamless facade. There are none of the jagged edges that Emma is so familiar with; none of the scars that tell the story of a life of hope and love, fear and loss and anger. This Regina cuts through a room like a blade, her beauty and power and will honed to an edge so sharp it is a danger even to its wielder.

Emma wants to strip it all away. She wants to tear the velvet and rip the silk; to watch those rubies and diamonds scatter across the marble floor. She wants to bury her fingers in mahogany tresses and yank out the pins holding the Queen’s hair piled so starkly on top her head.  Emma wants to destroy the facade until only Regina is left; only the woman that she has come to know, to understand, to admire and maybe…maybe to love. 

Emma has heard what the people say of this Regina’s iron rule; of her absolute power; of people she has killed and tortured and banned. Emma has seen the evidence with her own eyes. But she has also heard the whispers of families reunited; of men who would force themselves on a child executed; of an orphan horse rescued, and Emma knows that _her_ Regina is in there somewhere, buried deep beneath the steel countenance; her blackened heart still beating weakly beneath the beautiful armor she has constructed to protect herself.

 _That_  is the woman Emma reaches out to; after the Queen has taken her body in every way she desires, every way Emma had offered it to her willingly. After the ruler of this land has wrung every plea and cry from Emma’s kiss swollen lips; after Emma bears the crest of this Regina’s passion on her skin in the shape of crescent-moon nail marks and long red scratches.

After she catches her breath Emma turns and reaches out to Regina,  _her_ Regina; the woman who raised a son, who saved a town…who saved herself.

The Queen flinches, anger flaring like a flame, but Emma doesn’t back down, just lets her eyes speak for her, pleading silently with Regina to see the truth in them; the truth  _of them_.

And just when she thinks she has failed, that she was wrong and her Regina doesn’t exist here….The Queen reaches out and takes Emma’s hand.

Emma unbuttons every button and unties every stay with reverent fingers.  She eases velvet from slim shoulders like a caress and gently slips silk down slender legs. She presses tender kisses up the curve of Regina’s spine as she unclasps the diamonds and the rubies and lays them aside on the dresser. She removes the pins from Regina’s hair one by one and runs her fingers through the tresses that tumble over slender shoulders.  Emma lays Regina across the ruined landscape of her bed and it’s hard, so hard to hold herself still, to keep her touches light and slow and soft because she aches to touch and taste and hold fiercely. But even unclothed Regina still her armor and only she can lay it aside and so Emma is patient and gentle. Emma maps the flawless skin beneath her with the merest brush of her lips and barest touch of her fingertips, and bit by bit, kiss by kiss, Regina is revealed beneath the Queen. Her dark eyes soften and her skin warms and at last, when she breathes Emma’s name and grips Emma’s wrist with trembling fingers to guide the blonde inside her; when Emma braces herself above Regina and watches her expression shatter as Emma’s fingers push gently into silky wet heat; at last Emma sees the woman she knows.

 _Her_  Regina.

  
Emma’s Queen.


End file.
